Facing The Unexpected
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Gabriela Dawson and Matthew Casey are together for ten years and are happily married and settled in their professional and personal lives. They've found the perfect balance in their lives, but one day, when Gabby least expected it, destiny returned to her, and in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello everyone! I'm back with a little one-shot. Always a story with for main characters Gabby and Matt, of course, but in a totally different situation. Gabby and Matt are together for ten years in present time. They've found the perfect balance in their lives, but one day, when Gabby least expected it, destiny returned to her, and in the most unexpected way.

I don't know how this came to my mind, but it's been a few weeks since I had this idea so I decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it as usual.

Sorry for possible mistakes in grammar or conjugation.

Enjoy reading and do not forget to tell me what you think!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

 _Eight years ago_

My name is Gabriela Dawson, I'm 22 years old and I grew up in Chicago. My father, Jake, grew up among the golden youth of Manhattan in a well-to-do family, filled with businessmen. He met my mother, Ria, a flight attendant, during a Business trip to the Dominican Republic. It was more than thirty years ago, and they never left each other. They left the island after their wedding to settle in the beautiful neighborhoods of Chicago. My father quickly took over the management of a multinational in the business district and my mother continued her job as hostess but this time on the ground in order to be able to found a family. Three years later, I was born. I had a very happy childhood, filled with love and joys, pampered by my parents. I grew up surrounded by a band of very close friends. Among them, Kelly Severide, my best friend.

We did the four hundred shots together, we shared everything, the good as well as the bad moments, such as the death of my mother when I was seventeen. She fell ill and left in just a few months. Kelly was present at every step, like the big brother I've never had. Our paths have only separated as we pursue our higher education. Kelly joined the fire academy in hopes of becoming a professional firefighter while I was attending the law school that always made me dream. We were even roommates, we met every night to debrief our respective days, to talk about everything and nothing, to discuss people who annoy us as people for whom our heart beat.

It was thanks to him that I met Matthew Casey. Matt. He was at the Academy with Kelly, he invited him one night at home to watch a baseball game and it was love at first glance. After a few weeks, he moved in with us, our story evolved and two years later we are still more in love than ever. Kelly and Matt passed their admission tests, and were assigned to the same firehouse, firehouse 51. Kelly is now Lieutenant of the Squad and Matt, the one of the truck. As for me, after a master's degree in law, I graduated hands-on and returned to the Ministry of Justice as a judge.

* * *

 _Five years ago_

Since that time, Matt and Kelly have been working together at the firehouse 51. Their second family has also become mine. As soon as they are on shift and I finish my work day at the courthouse, I always try to see them and share a few moments with them, or we meet up at Molly's, a bar run by some of the firefighters, who used to gather police officers, firefighters, doctors and even members of the courthouse. It's not easy to adapt our rather different rhythms of life. The twenty-four hours shifts every three days for Matt, and for me, daily work from Monday to Friday at more realistic schedules. Matt and I have been living together for two years in a large apartment with stunning views of Lake Michigan. Kelly moved to a nearby home, so we always see each other regularly. As for my father, I call him every day and see him as often as possible. We have always been very close, but even more since the death of my mother. My only family is him. Certainly I have Matt, I have Kelly and all our friends, but my only true family, that of blood, it's him. I don't know what I will be without him. Despite some hard work, he was always present for me. Always.

* * *

 _Three years ago_

On this cold day of mid-November, I celebrate my 27th birthday. For the occasion, Matt woke me up with gentle kisses and brought me breakfast in bed. A tray on which stood a pretty bouquet of twenty-seven red roses, a teapot of Russian black tea with citrus fruits, fresh bread and pastries, a pressed orange juice, spread and various jams.

« Happy birthday, my love, » he said, placing the tray on the bed and giving me a long kiss full of love.

« Thanks baby! You're an angel! » I smiled at him.

Before joining me in the bed, he headed towards the bay window to lift the blinds and unveil the magnificent view of the sunrise on Lake Michigan. Every morning, and in spite of more than four years spent in this apartment, Matt remains amazed at the landscape that is offered to him. He stands, bare-chested, with his hands on his hips. I watch his athletic body from afar, loving him every day a little more. Delicately, he turns around, and throws me his most beautiful smile. Winter is slowly settling into life, a little fresh air crosses the room, prompting Matt to join me as soon as possible under the sheets.

« Hey, hey, slowly! Don't spill my breakfast! »

« Our breakfast you mean… » he laughs.

« What? I thought it was my special birthday breakfast… » I pout.

« "ou want to eat all of that? » He teases me.

« Well, I'm hungry and I have a big day ahead of me! I pull my tongue out to him and he goes up to kiss me. "Okay ... Okay, I'll share with you if you keep kissing me like that! » And I kiss him at my turn. « Do you ... Believe that ... Breakfast ... Can wait? » I murmur between our kisses.

« I thought you were hungry… » he said against my lips.

« Yes, but a birthday sex plan replaces everything… » I answer him, pulling him towards me and pressing him hard against me.

Thirty minutes later, we are entwined between the sheets.

« If every morning could start like that… »

« We could go back to this habit… »

« That is if we wake up together every morning… » I said, stroking his cheek.

« We don't do too bad! » He smiled at me.

« Shit, I'm going to be late… » I sigh as I watched the clock. « We should not have to work on our birthday, it's inhuman! » I grumble trying to pull myself out of Matt's arms, but he holds me back. « Come on, Matt, be cooperative, or I'm going to arrive late for my hearing… » and he gives up.

« I'll warm up your breakfast while you shower! » He announces as I head for the large bathroom adjacent to our room. The decoration is sober and pure, white and gray. It includes a walk-in shower, a corner bath with stunning views of the city, and two sinks, one for him, one for me. Our two bathrobes 'Elle' and 'Lui' are hung next to the shower. I go into the shower, and enjoy the boiling water that runs down my body before escaping into my thoughts. The day of my birthday is always a bit complicated, my feelings are mixed. I am lucky to be well surrounded and to have wonderful people who make this day the best of the year, but I also miss a person. The person who gave me life that day. My mother. Ten years later, I miss her every day, but more during family celebrations like birthdays, Thanksgiving or Christmas. My father always compensated for this absence by giving me all the love and all that I needed. Besides, it's strange, he is always one of the first to wish me my birthday, but I have not yet heard from him. He must be busy. I go out of the shower, put on my bathrobe to dress up and dress as soon as possible. I meet Matt in the kitchen where my breakfast is waiting for me. I kiss his cheek and sit next to him.

« So I was thinking about a dinner date tonight? » He suggests.

« That's perfect, my love. Just the two of us, that's all I need! » I smiled and kissed him again. « I have to go, see you tonight, my love! " I hurry.

« See ya! I love you! »

« I love you too! »I shout, slamming the door of the apartment.

 **MATT'S POV**

That evening I waited for Gabby in front of the courthouse. She's late, I've been waiting for her for over half an hour. I begin to worry when I see her go downstairs, still in her audience dress.

« I'm sorry, the hearing dragged! »She excuses herself by kissing me quickly.

« It doesn't matter! Go up to the warm car! » I opened the door for her. I walk around the car and sit down at the wheel. I sit down and ask her, « Hard record? »

« Don't talk to me about it! A history of financial fraud, documentary fraud and breach of trust in a large multinational ... My head is going to explode! »

« A Chicago company? » I ask her, still curious, even if I know she can not tell me too much.

« We don't have all the elements yet, but it would be a multinational established in Chicago, yes ... And… »

« And what? » I look at her, worried.

« No, no nothing… » she answers me, evasive, while watching her cell phone. « It's weird, everybody wished me my birthday, except my father… » she said, saddened. « I tried to reach him, he never answered me, I fell directly on his voice mail... I'm worried… »

I put my hand on her thigh to try to reassure her. « He was probably in a meeting all day, do not worry...»

« Matt ... And if… » she whispers almost inaudibly.

« What if? »

« What if… And if ... And if he was concerned about this whole thing? »

« What? No, Gabby, it's not possible, your father is the most upright men I know… »

« I didn't tell you everything ... There are names I know in the documents we studied in the office today ... These are men who worked with my father, I'm sure of it. Some are directly related to money laundering, theft ... There are many charges… »

« Gabby, baby, don't torture your mind. Especially not tonight, I have a surprise for you and I want you to take advantage of it. Leave the work at the door of this car… » I said to her, parking the car.

« Where are we? » Gabby questions me, looking around her.

« It's a surprise… » I answer her with my best smile but she seems distracted. « Are you sure everything is okay? » I asked, stroking her hair.

« Yes, yes, just worried, but don't worry, I'm okay. I will enjoy my birthday party! »

« I've planned everything to distract you! Follow me, birthday girl! » I take her hand in mine, and proceed in the dark, in the light of a few street lights. We walk a few minutes before arriving on a pontoon overlooking the lake. A boat is moored and illuminated with many garlands and lanterns. Gabby squeezes my hand harder and harder as she sees the white banner on which is written in gold letters 'Happy Birthday Gabby'.

« Did you organize all this? »

« Of course, you look surprised! » He's laughing. « Would you doubt my abilities? » I kiss her in the neck.

« Never in life, Matthew Casey! You have already proved everything to me! » She smiled at me, her eyes shining.

« Go up! » I invite her to get on the boat specially reserved for the occasion. We get on the boat, Gabby is amazed. A buffet is set up in the middle of the main room, bottles of champagne at the ends of the table. Flowers, lights, balloons, all in the colors pink gold. « Before leaving for a little cruise, and as much as I love your working attire, I feel a little overdressed. Here's your first gift… » I give her a white box wrapped in a pink ribbon.

« What is it? » she asks me.

« Open it! »

« Wow, Matt, it's beautiful… » Gabby exclaims by unpacking the package and pushing the silk sheets covering a pretty little black lace dress. « You remembered it… » she smiled, referring to the day we were shopping together a few weeks ago.

« Of course, and I'm looking forward to seeing you in it! » I answer her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and putting a kiss on her shoulder. « Go put it on! »

« I'm going, thank you my love… » she smiles.

 **GABBY'S POV**

I put on this pretty black dress, I'm getting ready and leave to join Matt. But I cannot find him. The room is empty, I call him several times, but he doesn't answer me. I feel the boat leave the dock, and a hostess join me in the room. She shows me the staircase overlooking the upper deck and invites me to borrow it. I run and start climbing the stairs, feeling the fresh air on my skin. «Matt? Matt? Where are you?» I cried as I approached. But still no response. Once I reached the top, I looked around and saw the illuminated city moving away from me little by little. I turn around and head towards the back of the boat where I can distinguish a few whispers. « Matt? But, where are you? »

« SURPRISE! »

I look in front of me and I see Matt and all our loved ones more smiling than the others. They are all dressed in black and white, and all hold a candle in their hands. I am moved, I approach this small group of people whom I care enormously. Matt, Kelly, members of the firehouse, Natalie, Kim, Will, my colleagues... They're all here. They take me in their arms one by one and all say a tender word in my ear. I thank them for their presence and we drink a toast all together. I join Matt, and we drink champagne, just the two of us, away from the party. « It's perfect, thank you! » I said, placing my head on his shoulder.

« I know that we are not just the two of us, but I thought it was important that everyone was here tonight… »

« I could not have dreamed better ... I'm just missing my father… »

« I invited him, he had to be there ... I don't know why he's away, I'm sorry, honey, I know his presence was important… »

« It doesn't matter ... It's just that between his silence and the case at work, I... I… »

« Talk to me… » he encourages me by stroking my back with small circular movements.

« I doubted my father for the first time in my life… » I start, emotional.

« Gabby ... Your job is to study all the possibilities, you came across a case that concerns a multinational from Chicago, your father runs one, of course you thought about it ... It's natural… » he reassures me . « But for tonight I want you to forget that, because the surprises are not over ... Are you ready to join the others? »

« Of course, you're really the best! "

« Yeah, yeah, i know! »

We join all the guests around the buffet. The champagne flows afloat, the waiters go around the salon with trays of salty, hot and cold petit-fours. Everyone talks, everyone laughs, everyone dances and plays. My heart is filled with happiness. Seeing me a little away from watching the scene unfold before my eyes, Kelly joins me. He surrounds my shoulders with his arm and squeezes me against him. I smiled at him.

« Are you happy? » He asks me.

« More than happy, I'm really lucky to have you… »

« I'm so proud of how far you've come, little sister… »

« I never would have been there, without you, »

« You give too much importance to me! » He teases me.

« Just promise me one thing, Kelly, »

« I'm listening to you… »

« Don't ever leave me, »

«Cross my heart! »He promises me and lays a kiss on my forehead, when Matt silences the room and asks for everyone's attention.

«Your attention, please. I ask the star of the evening to join me in the center of the room, » he announces and I rejoin with a smile, asking myself what he reserves to me. Everyone gets together in a circle around us. Matt takes my hands in his, and begins a long speech: « Gabby, you've been sharing my life for over five years. It was love at first sight, and since then you have made me happier than ever. I want to be sure that what we have will last all our lives. I love you and I will always love you, I will always be there for you, in the great moments as in the sad ones. I want to marry you because you're the first person I want to see when I wake up in the morning, and you're the only one I want to kiss before I sleep. Because the first time I saw your hands, I could not imagine not squeezing them, as I do now. But above all, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing we have to do. So, Gabriela Dawson, would you marry me and do me the honor of becoming Gabriela Casey?» I stare into his eyes, mines are fogged by tears, my hands shake but I smile. I smile because tonight I am the happiest women. The man I love with all my heart has just asked me the question that every woman dreams of hearing one day. I am so lost in his gaze that I forget all the people gathered around us and waiting for my answer. Kelly approaches discreetly, and with a slight tap on the shoulder whispers in my ear: « Gabs, you're supposed to answer now… » and he hands a velvet jewelry case to Matt.

« Uh, yes, of course yes … The answer Yes, it'll always be… Yes, yes, yes! » I answer with determination. Tears mingle with smiles under applause and cries. Matt passes a beautiful engagement ring on my finger and kisses me with all his strength before everyone joins us for a collective hug.

«Champagne ! » Kelly screams. « My two best friends are getting married ! » He cries, running around the room, with a bottle in his hand.

We spend the rest of the evening dancing to the rhythm of music in the middle of Lake Michigan. I blow my twenty-seven candles as an engaged woman to the man she loves and this is the most beautiful feelings.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

We return to our apartment in the early morning and celebrate our engagement properly.

The next morning, we struggled to emerge from the magic of last night. We are engaged. We are going to get married. We wake up in each other's arms like every morning, but this time with a special sweetness. With this certainty that we will spend the rest of our lives together. I don't work today and Gabby has her day off, so we stay in bed until the beginning of the afternoon. No television. No mobile phones. No radio stations. Nothing. Just the two of us.

« Thank you for this wonderful evening… » Gabby said, pushing her head into the crook of my neck.

« Thank you for saying yes… » I smiled, putting my chin on the top of her head.

« As if I could have said something else… » she laughs. « You know very well that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, idiot » She beats my chest.

« Even when you call me an idiot, I fall again and again in love with you ... Gabriela Dawson, you make me crazy! » I push her against the mattress and begins to tickle her sides when her woman-child laughter invades the room. I attack her neck with languorous kisses, I go down on her chest, between the hollow of her breasts. I push the sheet to the level of her waist leaving her naked torso in front of me. I press my chest against her chest and kiss her passionately. Our little session of kisses is quickly transformed into sexy session. We continue our day under the duvet before going to have a bath and wait for Kelly, who must join us in the apartment for a hot chocolate and pastries cooked especially by Gabby.

An hour later, Kelly enters the apartment without knocking and with her 'emergency' key. « Kelly, are you going to knock one day? » I groan.

« What, are you afraid I'll surprise you in an awkward position? » I look at him with big eyes. « What, you're not going to tell me you were doing a puzzle ?! » He laughs at the top of his lungs, obviously proud of himself for the embarrassment that he causes us.

« The next time, just knock, like any person normally constituted… » I roll my eyes.

« What's the point of having a key then? » He asks, slumping into the sofa.

« What Matt means is that your key is supposed to be used in case of emergencies ... and only in case of emergencies, my dear Kelly… » Gabby explains as she enters the living room.

« Whatever... I cannot wait to taste your cakes ! What kind of movie do we watch? » He asks impatiently.

« I feel like I have a child… » Matt tells me in the kitchen, and we turn around simultaneously to see Kelly lying on the sofa with his head in the soft cushions and the remote control in hand. Then suddenly he jumps up, his eyes fixed on the screen. We look at each other, worried. « What is it Kelly? » I asked him, but he didn't answer.

« Kelly, is everything alright? » Gabby asks him at her turn, but still no response. We go to the living room and see that the NBC channel is broadcasting a special edition with the "LAST MINUTE: THREE BUSINESSMEN DIED IN THE ACCIDENT OF AN HELICOPTER AT LONDON'S AIRPORT" banner and three Pictures are displayed in black and white on the screen. Gabby falls to the floor, her hands are laid on her mouth to stifle her sobs.

« How is it possible ... Why are we not informed? » Kelly looks at me, then approaches Gabby and puts his hand behind her back as a sign of comfort. I left thirty seconds, the time to go to our bedroom and take our phones. I rejoined the living-room, and sat down on the other side of Gabby.

« Our phones were off, » I whisper, not letting go of Gabby. She's stoic. She doesn't move. Her eyes don't let go of the screen in front of her. I feel her trembling like a leaf beside me. Her hands are always laid on her mouth. Her eyes are red and swollen. Tears run down her cheeks. « Gabby… » I try to draw her gaze to me, but nothing. I lay my hand on her thigh as I usually do to reassure her, but she doesn't move. She is impassive about what is going on around her. She fixes the screen. She doesn't blink, except to let a tear slip from time to time. With my other hand, I turn on our phones. Gabby has 38 missing calls from the Office of the Prosecutor, some of his fellow judges, and her friend Kim who works at the police, 23 texts and 12 messages on her voicemail. My own also has some new messages too. I show the screens to Kelly who nods in simple answer, now understanding why we are learning this terrible news via televised information.

« Gabby ... Say something …" Kelly tries to turn Gabby's gaze away from the screen.

« Honey… » I add.

She moves her head gently, watching us both alternately, before rising in a leap. She paces around the living-room, and we look at her powerless.

« I ... I thought he had forgotten my birthday ... I ... I ... I was mad at him ... for not being there last night ... I ... I ... I even ... I even doubted him with this case at work ... I ... I ... I've doubted of my father, my own father… » crying her eyes out before collapsing on the ground. Kelly and I are by her side immediately, taking her each by an arm to bring her back on the couch. We sit here in the middle and we surround her. « He ... He's dead .. » she whispers. « He's dead ... HE IS DEAD! » She's screaming. « He's dead, that's why he was not there! HE IS DEAD! MY GOD, MY FATHER IS DEAD! » She cried one last time before bursting into tears in my arms. I cannot hold back my tears, just like Kelly. Seeing everything collapse around the woman I love in five minutes is terrible. I cannot bear to see her break like that. I squeeze her as hard as I can to try to calm her down, while Kelly gets up and starts to make some phone calls trying to find out more.

« Give me my phone, I need to know more… » Gabby snapped at me suddenly, straightening up.

« Gabby, I'm not sure it's a good idea ... Not right now… »

« What do you know about what's good for me or not? » She gets upset. She rises from the sofa, I hold her by the arm. « No, Matt… » she sobbed. « Leave me alone… » she continues.

« I am not going anywhere Gabby, I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere… » I insist, knowing her tendance of pushing everyone back in difficult times. Without delay, she collapsed again in my arms. She cries hysterically in the crook of my neck. She shouts. She's screaming. She taps against my chest. I press her against me as hard as I can until she calms down. Tears, anger and incomprehension will eventually exhaust her and she will ultimately fall asleep on the sofa. After covering her with a blanket, I stroke her hair and put a little kiss on her forehead, then I join Kelly in the kitchen.

« So ... I called Kim who relayed some information from the FBI… » he explains. I nodded and he said, « These are the three directors of the biggest multinationals in Chicago. They were going to London to meet with their English counterparts to discuss agreements between companies and possibly sign certain documents… » I look him straight in the eyes as he continues his explanations: « An helicopter was waiting for them on the tarmac of the airport to bring them to the meeting place in the English countryside ... That's all I know ... Apparently the helicopter had a technical problem or something like that ... They were killed instantly ... The ... The bodies must be cured, it's impossible to identify them… »

« It's horrible… » I whisper, lost in my thoughts, trying to reunite all the elements.

* * *

 _Present Time_

 **GABBY'S POV**

Days, weeks, months have passed. The absence of my father gradually faded thanks to the support of my entourage, Kelly, and of course, Matt. It's been more than three years since my father disappeared. It was difficult for me to think that the only member of my family had left. I was alone. I felt abandoned. Anger invaded me a few weeks, I was infernal with the people who love me and who tried at all costs to help me. I took refuge in the work to avoid thinking. I could not sleep any more, I was a zombie. Then the pain dissipated, leaving little by little room for memories and the desire to enjoy life at every moment. Matt and I got married a few months after our engagement. It was a beautiful wedding, in small committee, on a beach in the Dominican Republic. It was important for me to go back in the footsteps of my parents' love story. We got married on the beach where my father had asked for my mother's hand, feet in the water, at sunset. Kelly was both the witness of Matt and the person who led me to the altar. We had a wonderful honeymoon in the Pacific Islands, we stocked up with positive energy and good waves. Life then went on, we traveled a lot in the four corners of the world, we took advantage of our friends and relatives ... In short, life has returned to normal.

« Hey baby! » I call Matt and join him in the kitchen. He's in front of the coffee machine, barely awake, his arms leaning against the kitchen counter. « Do you want to have breakfast on our way to work? » I ask him, coming behind him and surrounding his waist with my arms. I kiss his toned back, before putting my head on his shoulder blade.

« Good idea… » he said, turning around and taking me in his arms.

« Go put your uniform, I'm waiting for you! And hurry, I'm hungry! » I said to him before kissing him.

« Yes boss! » He is laughing.

We stop at the tea room located halfway between the firehouse and the courthouse. In recent months, it has become our little address. We order two french roast coffees, scrambled eggs and pancakes.

« Do you realize how time flies… » I begin.

« What are you talking about? » He asks me, surprised.

« Matt ... Come on, it's going to be ten years now that we're together… » I reminded him, pretending to be offended by his memory of goldfish.

« You really thought I'd forgotten that? » he's laughing. « Of course not, how to forget the ten most beautiful years of my life! » He said in a charming tone, taking my hand in his.

« We've been through a lot of things… » I tell him, nostalgic.

« Yes, some moments were difficult, but I chose to keep only the best ones ... You are my wife, you make me happy and that's all I need, » he says and I smile at him, stroking the palm of his hand.

« What a smooth talker you are! » I smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him.

« We should celebrate it as it should be… »

« What do you propose, Mr. Casey? » I teased him.

« I'll surprise you …"

« You know I don't like surprises… » I stick my tongue to him.

« Of course you love them, you're just too impatient to wait ... That's your need to always control everything, my dear! »

« You're mean! » I pout and pretend to be annoyed, looking at him with the eyes of beaten dogs.

« I have to go, my love… » he says, not motivated.

« Me too, let's go before we're late! » I paid the bill, and we both go to our cars « I'll try to go to the firehouse tonight, if you want to… » I said as I settled into my car.

« With pleasure, you know you're always welcome! Have a good day, babe, I love you! » He kisses me before closing my door and leaving at his turn.

I arrive at the courthouse shortly before nine o'clock in the morning and to my office a few minutes later after exchanging many « hello, how are you » and settled me quietly. Today, I will finally have time to look into the complicated files that I pile into my office, for lack of time to devote myself to it. I turn on my computer, check my emails and attack my stacks of files to process. The morning passes at a crazy speed. Shortly before the lunch hour, I see things moving around me. I get up and go to see what happens. I ask my clerk, « What's going on? »

« Federal representatives want to see you… » she answers, obviously overwhelmed. I turn around and see five FBI agents waiting in the waiting room, accompanied by the representative of the Prosecutor and some plainclothes policemen.

« What is this bazaar? » I whisper, thanking my clerk. I go to the room where they are waiting for me. « Gentlemen, ladies, what can I do for you? » I asked them as they entered the room.

« Mrs. Dawson? » One questioned me.

« It's Mrs. Casey, actually… » I answer, dryly.

« Well, Mrs. Casey, can we speak in a more private place? »

« About what? » I ask them. Seeing that they are not about to answer me at this moment, I add: « Let's go to my office, follow me, »

« Ellen, thank you for not disturbing me. If you need it, you can go to Judge Stanford, » I tell my clerk, inviting federal agents to settle in my office. I set up armchairs, shut the curtains and sit at my desk in front of them. « So what do you want from me? I don't understand what I can do for you, »

« You'll soon understand, » one of them answers me, taking out a confidential file from his briefcase. He handled certain documents to one of his colleagues and approached his chair from my desk. He looks at me fixedly, and begins to sort pictures, before exposing them one by one on my desk.

« Are we talking about one of the files I'm working on right now? I'm confused… » I said, puzzled.

« Take a closer look at the photos, Mrs. Dawson… »

« It's Mrs. Casey, » I insist again.

« Mrs. Casey, look at these pictures, » another officer intervenes. I look at them in turn, approaching my hands of the photographs, take them one by one in my hands and study them more closely under the eyes of the federal observers. These are pictures taken at a distance, as in a survey. They show several men about what appear to be paradisiac beaches. They wear Hawaiian shirts and swim shorts. « I ... I don't understand ... What are you expecting from me? » I ask again.

« We want to know if you recognize one of his men,» one of the officers answer me.

« How do you want me to recognize someone ... They are back, in summer clothes, on a beach I don't know where… » I started to get upset.

« Make a little effort, Mrs. Dawson… »

« It's Mrs. Casey, how many times do I have to repeat it? » I get angry.

« Mrs. Casey, the question is very simple. Do you recognize, yes or no, one or more people in these photos? Look at those where they are in the bar, where they can be seen from the front, and answer me, please. »

« It's an interrogation or what? »

« Well, that's enough now! » One of them exclaimed as he got up from his chair. He walks around the office and places himself behind me. He takes the pictures from my hands and puts one under my nose. Three men are installed at a bar, on the beach, drinking cocktails. « Take a closer look, » he continues. I execute, I put the picture closer and closer to my eyes, take a magnifying glass in my drawer and I analyze the faces. One of them is familiar to me, but with a hat and sunglasses, not easy to recognize someone.

« This one is not unknown to me, but I can not tell you who it is ... It could be an acquaintance, a litigant, a member of a colleague's family, I don't know nothing. I don't know, I don't know what to say. What do you want in the end? Tell me! I don't like track games! Otherwise, I would not be at my office, I'd spend my time doing treasure hunts, dammit! »

« And why not a member of your family, Mrs. Daw ... Casey? »

« A member of my family, really? You're not very knowledgeable for FBI agents… » I laughed and they all looked at me stunned. « No, but what I mean is that my mother died when I was a teenager, and my father, a few years ago in an air crash ... I don't have regular contact with my aunts or uncles and they live in New York, Punta Cana and Europe ... I have no family, at least no close family ... Well, except for my husband… »

« Well, that's enough! We are not going to beat around the bush for hours, obviously she knows nothing! » One of the agents begins to lose patience.

« What do you mean? What am I supposed to know? » I ask them, but nobody answers me. « Well, are you going to tell me what's going on, yes or no? Do I have problems? Do I screw up at the office? Is there an investigation against me? What happens in the end? » I get up from my chair.

« Sit down, please… » one of them tells me, when one knocks on the door of my office.

« Come in! » I shout, and I see the Prosecutor and two of my colleague judges entering the room. « What are you doing here? » I asked them, seeing them enter with large files under their arms. I approach Paul and Robin, the two judges, and I look at the names of the records they hold in their hands 'DAWSON - KENNEDY - COHEN'. « What are you doing with this file? » I panic. I look at everyone, I'm agitated. « Why do you have my father's file? Why do I get interrogated by FBI agents at my workplace? That ... But, tell me at the end! Talk! » I scream. Tears rise to my eyes, I feel oppressed, my heart beats faster and faster, my legs tremble.

« Gabriela, sit down, » said the Prosecutor.

« I would not sit down until somebody tells me what's going on, » I sobbed.

« Gabby, » Paul starts talking. We know each other well, we have been working together for years. « You know that with Robin we were instructed after the death of your father and some of his colleagues, » I nodded to approve. « Well, for two years, the investigation has continued, there were too many inconsistencies, not enough elements ... The investigation was entrusted to the federal ... and… »

« And what? »

« There are strong reasons to think that… » Robin begins to answer.

« To think what, Jesus? Say what you have to say once and for all! "

« It is likely that… »

« It's not likely, for sure… » an FBI agent interrupts Robin. My eyes are pointing at him.

« We think your father is still alive and simulated his death… » Paul throws very quickly, in one go, blocking his breathing. It makes me feel like a bomb. I'm in a state of shock. I feel my body let go. My legs are shaking, I look for support on my desk. I try to sit in my chair but I miss it. Paul holds me back and helps me.

« I ... I ... I can not ... Breathe… » I stammer, breathing out. « This ... It's not possible… » I start crying louder and louder. « I ... I'm suffocating ... I ... I have to… »

« Gabby, take deep and long breaths… »

« We'll leave you for a moment, » one of the FBI agents said, urging his colleagues to get out of the room discreetly. Only Paul, Robin, and the Prosecutor are around me.

« How ... This is not possible, I ... I don't believe you… » I stammer.

« We have a few tracks but I think this is not the best time to talk about it ... I'll tell you everything, but first you have to get your mind back… »

« Take your day, Gabriela, » the Prosecutor intervenes.

« It's out of question, I need ... I need to work .. I want to understand, I want to see the file ... I want to know all the details! »

« It's not a good idea, you're too involved! » The Prosecutor adds.

« I don't care about being too involved or whatever! My father is dead! HE IS DEAD! If you want me to believe otherwise, you'll have to explain and tell me everything down to the smallest detail! You'll have to prove it to me! » I yelled.

« Gabby, you have to calm down first… » Robin said, putting his hand on my shoulder, as my phone began to ring. On the screen appears 'Matt'. On seeing this, Paul and Robin decide to go out of the room, followed closely by the Prosecutor. I look into the void. I hear the phone vibrate on the desk. I hear this ringing that reminds me of my story with Matt. But I cannot answer. I don't want to answer. Not now. My mind diverges towards the many memories I have of my father, the trips we have made together, his proud look on the day of my graduation, our weekly meals around the best wines ... How? How could he have done that to me? It's not possible, not that, not him. I take my coat, my things, cut my phone and run outside the courthouse. The fresh air does good to my swollen eyes and my skin warmed by tears. I take my car, and drive for hours and hours without knowing where I am going.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here we're for the first part. I hope it wasn't too bad and you're interested in this two-parts story. Don't forget to tell me what you think by leaving me a little review. Love, G.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello Hello! I think it makes sense that what was to be a one-shot will turn into a short story. I started writing and I could not stop, I was carried away lol. So here is the second part that becomes a second chapter, there is still so much to say afterwards. Thanks to those who encourage me to write and who constantly tell me that what I do is good and that I must stop doubting me. You are angels!

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave me a little review, it's a great motivation.

Sorry for possible mistakes in grammar or conjugation.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 _The next morning_

 **MATT'S POV**

After a hard shift during which I hadn't heard from Gabby, I am in a hurry to find her at home, even if it's only for a few minutes. I love this little privileged moment when I come back from the firehouse and she is still asleep. I wake her by taking her in my arms and kissing her in the neck. I know she loves this moment just as much as I do. I arrive at the apartment shortly after 8 in the morning. I open the door discreetly. All the lights are still off. I put my bag in the entrance, goes to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. I then go into the bathroom to put on my jogging and a simple tee-shirt before joining our room. I am surprised when I see that the curtains are open, that the bed is not unmade and that no one is there. « Gabby? » I call my wife. « Gabby, are you here? » I continue passing through all the rooms, but nobody answers. I sit on the sofa, look at my phone to see if I have a message, but nothing. I start dialing her number, but I fall directly on the voicemail. I hear the sound of keys in the lock. I turn to the front door and I see her, she seems distracted and preoccupied. « Honey, I tried to call you, are you okay? Did not you sleep here last night? » I asked her as I got up and reduced the space that separated me from her. She surprises me when she presses her lips fiercely against mine and drags me into a sensual kiss. Her hands immediately surround my neck, she presses me against her and our kiss quickly become a battle for dominance until air becomes an issue.

« Make love to me, » she whispers in my ear.

« Baby ... You know I would never say no to this kind of proposal, but are you sure that everything is okay? »

« Of course, I just need and want my husband… » she answers in a seductive tone. I am surprised, but I cannot resist some dirty-parts with the woman I love. I lift her in my arms. Her legs surround my waist and I head towards the sofa by attacking her neck. I know something is wrong, but I'm not going to rush it. I know her, she will open to me when the time comes. We spend a good hour kissing and enjoying each other's body as if it was the first time, a good way to reduce our stress. A little later, Gabby is in my arms, her head is on my chest and she caresses my chest. I caress her naked back delicately and I play with her brown curls.

« Where were you last night? » I ask her in a soft voice.

« I needed to empty my head, I wandered to the lake with hot chocolate and donuts... Nothing very rewarding, »

« You should have called me or come to the firehouse ... You know I love you and if you need to talk or whatever, you can count on me... I'm always here for you, you know that? »

« Of course… » she answers, kissing my chest. « I just needed to be alone… »

« What's going on, Gabby? »

« Nothing, I assure you. All is well, don't worry, » she said as she got up. « I'm going to shower and get ready for work, » she kisses me and I watch her walk away. Her behavior leaves me pensive, I know her too well to know that something is wrong.

* * *

The days have passed, but Gabby's behavior is increasingly strange. She doesn't sleep, she barely eats, she is distracted, her mind is elsewhere permanently. She spends her time in court, and even every night during which I am on shift. She hardly speaks, either with me or with Kelly. She's going deep inside herself and turns the subject as soon as someone asked her what is going on. We have tried to broach the subject many times, without success. I'm sitting at my desk, watching Gabby's and I pictures hanging on the wall, remembering the last few days in my head trying to figure out what might have happened when someone knocks on the door.

« Yes! » I yell to the person to enter.

« How are you? Are you locked in your quarters today?» Kelly asks me, throwing himself on my bed.

« I'm worried about Gabby… » I turn in my chair to look at him.

« Something is definitely not right... I cannot understand what has changed suddenly, I have studied all the possibilities, I don't understand ... Is everything going well between you? »

« Yes, I think... Nothing special happened to change it overnight like that... And before you ask the question, everything goes very well intimately… » I laughed. « It's even more than fine lately, because every time I ask her if she is alright, she changes her subject by opening hostilities… »

« Stop! Stop! »He interrupts me. « I don't want more details! » He laughs, hiding his eyes.

« I don't know what to do… » I sigh. « She spends her time at work, she looks like a zombie... I... I'm lost. I would be ready to do everything for her, but she doesn't open up to me and don't let me enter her thoughts, »

« You know, Gabby always tended to keep things for her... But from there to be closed like that, something must had happened… »

« I seek, I seek, but I see nothing in the personal domain, »

« And at work? » Kelly asks me. I shrug my shoulders. « Maybe we should look at it. Maybe we can call her clerk, or her colleagues, you know the one who comes to Molly's often… »

« Ah yes, Paul. Good idea, I will try! »

« Do it now, let it be fixed! » He advises me. « I don't like to see her like that, and it gnaws at you, it's time for action! »

I'm dialing Paul's number. He replied immediately:

 _«_ _Hey, Matt! How are you?_ _»_

 _«_ _Hi Paul, I'm fine and you?_ _»_

 _«_ _All_ _is_ _right, thank you... What can I do for you?_ _»_

 _«_ _Actually, I'm calling you about Gabby ... I don_ _'_ _t know how to ask you that, I know you're bound by professional secrecy, but is there anything special about the court lately? For ten days,_ _she_ _seems completely off and I don_ _'_ _t know why... I'm worried_ _… »_

 _«_ _Uh, I thought she told you... I do_ _n'_ _t know what to say, Matt, I don_ _'_ _t think it's up to me to explain the situation_ _… »_

 _«_ _What situation? You're scaring m_ _e… »_

 _«_ _Look, I don_ _'_ _t want to get involved, but you really should talk to her, she needs you more than ever_ _… »_

 _«_ _I'm trying to talk to_ _her_ _!_ _She's completely dumb!_ _She's_ _closed ... Well, you know her, you know how she is! Help me, I beg you! Give me info ..._ _»_

 _«_ _I cannot, I'm sorry Matt._ _Talk to_ _her_ _, that's my best advice_ _…_ _»_

 _« Yeah, thanks… »_

I hang up, disappointed, but mostly very worried. Kelly asks me what it is but I cannot answer before the sirens start ringing us on a burning building. He makes sure that I have clear ideas before going into intervention, gives me a pat on the back to boost me and we head towards our respective trucks.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

Over the last ten days, the idea that my father is alive has haunted me day and night. I spent all my time in court reviewing the file down to the last detail. Paul and Robin briefed me on the whole procedure, on all the investigations that were made. This becomes more and more clear. One thing is certain: he simulated his death. It remains to prove whether he did it alone to escape legal and criminal prosecution in the case of tax evasion on which we started working the day before his death, or if, as some judges talk about do it to protect himself from possible reprisals in case of testimony in this case which would be one of the biggest financial scams of the country. He was arrested in Puerto Rico two days ago and must be handed over today to the United States to be auditioned. This day makes me really nervous. I'm a wreck. I don't want to see him, I don't want to cross his path, I could not bear it.

« Gabby! » Robin calls me through the door of my office. I look up. « He... arrived in US territory, I don't know how, but there were leaks and the media were informed of the situation... It's possible that photos or videos circulate, despite the protection of the FBI... I wanted to warn you, » he explained.

« I... I'm not... I'm not prepared for that… » I whisper.

« Perhaps if you had spoken with your husband about the whole thing, you would not be here… » Paul enters the room, his arms crossed on his chest. I look at him with big eyes, surprised by his words. « Believe it or not, but Matt called me this morning… » he begins to explain to me as he gets closer to my office. « He worries, Gabby ... He asked me what was going on at work so that you would be so enclosed and distracted the last ten days! »

« You did not tell him? » Robin asks me, bewildered. I nod to him. « You cannot keep this for yourself, Gabby. You must be surrounded in this difficult time, you cannot overcome this alone! »

« I... I didn't know... How... I... I could not… » I said, tears coming to my eyes.

« You must do something about that, Gabby! He will be in Chicago tomorrow and his face will probably be on all the newspaper… » Robin said.

« I know… This is a nightmare…» I collapse in tears.

* * *

 _The next day_

 **MATT'S POV**

It had been a long time since an end of shift had been so calm. This gives us time to enjoy a large breakfast before the debriefing in the meeting room with the Chief. Kelly and his team went jogging in the neighborhood. Hermann and Mouch watch the sports news on television. Otis and Kidd play cards. For my part, I am lost in my thoughts, thinking about what I will be able to tell my wife to open up to me.

Breakfast is ready when members of the rescue squad make their appearance in the common room. Kelly is the only one missing.

« Where is Severide? » I ask Capp.

« He's reading the newspaper… » Cruz answers me.

We begin to eat when he honors us with his presence. He comes, breathless, into the room. He seems panicked. He walks up to me without glancing at the others.

« Matt... You... You're not going to believe this… I've something that is going to put a dent in your eyeballs! »

« Wow, the Squad Lieutenant being serious for the first time of his life! » Hermann teases him.

« Oh, you shut the fuck up, this is not the time! » Kelly retorts, dryly, and I look at him surprised.

« What? What is happening? » I ask him. For the only answer, he handed me the newspaper. On the front page is a photo of a man arriving on the tarmac at Kennedy Airport in New York City, escorted by the FBI. I open my eyes wide. I cannot believe what I see. I would recognize that look and expression among millions. And for good reason, these are the same traits as the woman I love and who is sharing my life for ten years. « No… No way! » I only manage to say. « There must be a mistake... It's... It's not possible… »

« That's surreal you mean! » Kelly cries, his face shows both fear, anxiety and surprise.

« It's... It's not possible… » I repeat, stunned.

« The title and the picture are pretty clear… » Kelly adds.

« I know, but... But how, how is that possible? And, uh, is she aware of it? If so, why did not she tell me, why did not she tell us? » I am livid.

« Lieutenant, is everything okay? » Boden asks me as he sits down at the table.

« I ... Excuse me! » I say, snatching the newspaper from Kelly's hands, and running to the lockersroom, slamming the doors behind me.

« I'm going… » Severide said to Boden. « I don't know if we'll be there for the meeting, something serious is going on with Gabby… »

« Do what you have to do! » Boden answers.

* * *

I come home earlier than usual. Kelly took me home before he went home. We must meet a little later in the day to take stock. We went to the newsstand on our way, and this news made the headlines. I enter the apartment discreetly. I study the scene in front of me. Gabby is already up and sitting at the kitchen bar, squeezing her warm cup of coffee in her hands. « Hey, baby, you're home early ... Not that I'm not happy, » she smiled. I put a kiss on her cheek for only answer. I study her face. No doubt, it's the copy and paste of the one I have just seen on the front page of the newspaper. She has a dummy head. Her face is dug and marked by lack of sleep. Her visage is pale. I said nothing, I put my things in the living room and headed towards the bathroom.

« I'm going to shower ... Think of eating something, you look like hell! » I throw to her.

« How to charm your wife early in the morning… » I hear her grunting.

Twenty minutes later, I joined her in the bedroom where she was preparing for work. She sits on the edge of the bed, she slips on her socks before putting on her boots. I watch her from the door, arms crossed.

« For how long do you know? » I ask her.

She raises her head, surprised to find me here. She smiles at me, she puts on her first shoe and answers me with a frown: « Uh, what am I supposed to know? »

« Your father… » I answer coldly. She was closing the closure of her boots when she stopped on a dime. She seemed frozen, but quickly recovered. She looks at me, bites her lips as she usually does when she is nervous, anxious or preoccupied.

« I ... I don't know what you're talking about, Matt! » She said as she got up and walked toward the entrance to put on her coat.

« Really? That's how you want to play it? Don't be a fool with me, dammit!» I raise my voice.

« Matt, it's not funny at all. My father is dead. He died several years ago, and you know it as well as I do. You were there when we learned it, you were there when he was buried. I have no idea what you're talking about, but it does not amuse me at all! This conversation is absurd, there is nothing to know about him. He died years ago, what an interest to revive this subject! » She said, more sure of herself than ever.

« You're not credible... I did not know you had that nerve! Lying like that when it's on the front page of the whole press… » I grumble.

« Have a nice day too! » She snaps, slamming the door, without even looking at me. I stand here, in the middle of our apartment, staring at the closed door.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

I move to my office, stunned. I made a good face in front of Matt, but I don't hold anymore. My nerves loose, and I collapse into tears.

« Gabriela, are you ready for the meeting with the federal agents? » The Prosecutor burst into my office, followed closely by Paul and Robin.

« Are you okay? » Robin asks me.

« I ... I cannot stand the situation anymore, and it begins to be known… » I sobbed. I catch the look of Paul: « Matt... Matt, he... He tackled the subject this morning... I don't know how he knows, nor what he knows, but he obviously heard things… »

« It's not very complicated, it makes headlines… » Robin intervenes.

« What do you mean? » I make him the evil eyes.

« The media followed your... Uh, your… »

« Don't! » I interrupt him. « Don't you dare utter that word in front of me, I beg of you! » I order.

« Uh, the media have followed Jake since he arrived in the territory... As you have been told, videos and photos are circulating. His head is at the forefront of all the newspapers… »

« It's a nightmare... Tell me it's just a bad dream and I'm going to go back my life from a fortnight ago... Please tell me that all of this is ephemeral… » I take my head in my hands.

« Ms. Dawson, uh, Ms. Casey, excuse me, I think you're going to want to hear that! » An FBI agent enters the room without knocking. We all look at him and we follow him in the offices provided for the investigative hearings. Behind the window, he is there. He is sitting at a table with his hands resting on his thighs. He looks at his interrogator straight in the eye. I cannot believe it. His hair is a bit gray. His face is more bronzed than in my memories, probably his time spent on paradise islands instead of passing it with his daughter. His face is a little hollowed out. He has pockets under his eyes that must mirror mine. I see my reflection in the mirror superimposed on his face. This image is intolerable to me. I tapped the window, enraged, attracting all the attention towards me, including his, before I escape.

« Judge Casey! Judge Casey! » Someone cries behind me.

« Gabby! Stay here! » Paul is running behind me.

« I CAN'T! It's unbearable! I can't, I… I just can't! » I cry.

« Gabby, you need to hear his explanations… He's talking, he's explaining why and… And, he's asking for you… »

« I DON'T CARE! HE CAN GO TO HELL! » I yell one more time, before leaving the courthouse and take my car. I've started at high speed, never letting go of the accelerator. Paul tries to run after me but he can't catch up with me. I look at him in the rear-view mirror, I'm not really focused on the road.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

I tried to call Gabby several times but she never picked up her phone.

« Hey, you got news? » Kelly joins me at the apartment.

« No… » I answer, desperate, rubbing my face.

« According to the media, he has to be presented to the courthouse today… »

« My poor wife, she must be in a terrible taste, a mess… I cannot even imagine... I... I don't know what to do, Kelly. She lied to me and looked me straight in the eyes… »

« I think she's even more lost than you, than us, » he sighs.

« I don't know what to do, I want to be there for her, but she runs away from me. I would have liked her to tell me and we go through this ordeal together, hand in hand, as we always have. I think I've always been open enough to understand that kind of unexpected thing… »

« I understand how you're feeling, but you can really imagine her coming home from work and swinging something like 'Oh, by the way, my love, guess what, my dad is alive'! »

« Yeah… It sucks! » I murmur. « And, do these things really happen to others? She's cursed. She's thirty years old and she's gone through more hardships than anybody else… My heart aches for her… »

« I think they call that love, bro! » he puts his hand on my shoulder.

« So, what do we do? » I ask him.

« We need ton confront her, not letting her the choice, » he answers.

« That's what I've tried this morning, I asked her for how long she knew… »

« Yes, we need to be more direct, I guess… » he thinks. We are interrupted by the buzzing of his iPhone on the table.

 _« Allo, » he answers._

 _«_ _Severide, its Chief Patterson. I'm sorry to bother you but, I didn't know who to call. We were called on the scene of a car accident. »_

 _«_ _Okay, what can I do for you? »_

 _«_ _Gabriela is the victim. I wanted to warn you. Could you get in touch with Casey and tell him that Gabby has been taken to Med… »_

 _«_ _Oh my god… We're on our way! »_

« What's wrong? » I ask him.

« It's… It's Gabby… »

« What? What, Gabby? What's going on? »

« She was in an accident… »

« Oh my god! » I start to panic. « Let's go! »

* * *

We arrive at Chicago MED a few minutes later and we run towards the emergencies corridor. I spot Will and I shout his name. « Will! Will! ». He ends up turning and approaches us. « How is she? » I ask, out of breath.

« She's fine, it's the car that suffered. She has back pain and neck pain. She is pocketed at the level of the face and the blow, but just a few scratches and cuts related to the splinters of glass. But don't worry, on the whole she's fine, there's nothing to worry about. She left to pass a scan to confirm all of this and then we will finish some basic exams. I'll just keep her in observation tonight to be sure that her headache and her stroke pain are related to nothing else but the shock, »

« Thanks God! » I sigh of relief.

« Guys, she's doing well physically, but she seems very fragile psychologically… »

« Who would not be in such circumstances! » Natalie appears.

« So you know the news too? » Kelly asks.

« I think everyone is aware now… » she replies.

« What are you talking about? »Will asked, surprised.

« Her father is alive… »Kelly announces and looks at us, stunned.

« He's what? » Will's eyes go wide open in no time. « How is it even possible? »

« That's what we want to know, but she has hidden it to us for the last two weeks… » Kelly explains, while I spot Gabby on the corner of the room. She's lying on a bed, she looks at the wall.

« Gabby! Baby! » I run towards her. I approached her bed, and I took her hand in mine. She looks at me without saying a word. I put a soft kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair. « love you, I'm here for you, never forget that… » I whisper in her ear before kissing her neck. She starts crying. Without thinking, I take her in my arms. « Shhh, shhh, you're fine, you have nothing, it's the most important thing right now, »

« I'm sorry… » she cries against my shoulder. My shirt is wet in a few minutes.

« We're going to overcome this together, but no more lies... Okay? » I lay my hands on her cheeks and wipe her tears. « I know it's not easy right now, but you should have talked to me about it. We are married, it means that we go through good and bad times together, that we are here to support each other, to lift each other up. But if you don't tell me things, if you don't open to me, how do you want me to help you? »

« I'm really sorry, I was so lost, I didn't know what to do... I tried to handle all of this alone, but I can't do it anymore... I've reached the end, » she cries, and I take her in my arms again. Will interrupts us to let us know that she'll be taken to a private room for the night.

 **GABBY'S POV**

After several medical examinations and a blood test, I was installed in a quiet room. Matt and Kelly are with me. Matt sits in bed with me and holds me in his arms. Kelly is sitting on a chair right next to the bed. They look at me with pity. « Don't look at me like this, I beseech you… » and they break a little smile.

« Baby, you need to trust us and tell us the truth, » Matt said with a broken voice.

I look at them alternately, I take a deep breath and I begin to tell them the last days. From the day the FBI agents came to interrogate me at my office and they told me this unexpected news to those nights spent in court to study the file and all the possibilities, until today when I saw him again for the first time. « He was there, sitting in the interrogation room. He has hardly changed. He seemed serene, not worried in the least. I saw myself in him and I could not bear this image. I cannot stand the idea that he simulated his death, that he left me alone on this earth, and above all, that he did not seek to contact me during all these years. I could not listen to his explanations, I fled, and that's when I had the accident. My mind was wandering and I didn't see the red light at the intersection, it's my fault... Everything is my fault… »

« Eh, eh, nothing is your fault, Gabs, » Kelly puts his hand on my legs.

« He's right, baby… You could not have foreseen that kind of thing, it's totally unimaginable. But, we are here for you, we will never forsake you. We'll always be there for you, always. »

« Yes, always! » Kelly adds.

« You're the best, I love you both so much! »

« I hope that you love me more than him still! » Matt laughs, trying to lighten the mood. I kiss him and put my head in the crook of his neck.

« So, what you want to do about this whole situation? » Kelly asks.

« I… I… » I try to speak, but I can't find my words.

« You know what, maybe you'd better listen to him… »

« But, whatever you choose, we will support you, » Matt completes.

« It doesn't matter what excuses he gives me, I cannot forgive him. Not in a million years, no, » I'm shaking my head « no ».

* * *

The next morning, I am awakened by Natalie, who enters my room. She brings me an orange juice and smiles at me. « I have some news for you, » she said. I open my eyes, it worries me. « Good news, I should have specified, » she adds while sitting on the edge of the bed. She has the results of my blood test in her hands.

« What, what's going on? » I ask her.

« I know this may not be the best time given the circumstances, but... I heard you say several times in the past few years that you no longer have a blood family. Well, the good thing is that you'll have a new one… » she announced with a big smile.

« What do you mean? I don't understand… » I stammer.

« Your own little family is growing, Gabby. You're pregnant… » she takes me in her arms.

« But ... Uh, I ... I don't know what to say, I did not expect it ... I ... I didn't suspect anything… »

« Gabby, it doesn't matter, the most important thing is that everything is going for the best, you don't have to worry about it, just savor the present moment! »

« Which moment? » Matt asks entering the room.

« I'll give you a little privacy. Will will come by later to sign your discarded papers, » she says, leaving the room.

« Hey, baby! » Matt kisses me on the lips.

« I'm glad you're here, » I kiss him back.

« So, what was she talking about? » he asks me.

« You know what, I'll tell you, but for now, I just want to change my clothes and get out of here! »

« Understandable! I brought you a jeans and my old hoodie that you like so much. »

« You're the best, thank you! » I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready.

 **MATT'S POV**

A few minutes later, Gabby is almost ready. She put on her boots, put on her hair, and gathered her things. Will is signing her papers when someone knocks on the door. Will and I turn around at the same time, and are surprised by what we see. He is there, the man of whom everybody speaks at the moment. He is there, in flesh and blood. He seems emaciated but apart from that, he is the same man as three years ago. I open my mouth, but I am unable to speak. I didn't know it would make me feel like that to see a dead man again, although I never imagined myself living such a scene one day. I understand better Gabby's reaction now.

« Sir, I don't think this is the right time, » Will said. He knows him too, but they were not so close. They just crossed a few times.

« I want to see my daughter, » Jake answers. His voice is always the same, hoarse and sure. I continue to fix him, as if I need to convince myself of his presence.

« What is going on? » Gabby asks out of the bathroom. She looks at us, Will and I, eyes always turned towards the door. We don't move, we don't respond. She then decides to follow our eyes. The things she held in her hands fell on the ground. Her hands tremble. Her face freezes. She doesn't move anymore. She fixes that person, that person she never thought of seeing again. That person whose death has plunged her into moments of disproportionate pain. That one person who should never have made her suffer. She rests on the edge of the bed to avoid falling. I catch up with her and hold her in my arms. Her eyes fill with tears. Her breathing accelerates. Then, little by little, she recovered herself. Her strength of character takes over her fears. Her determination takes over her deception. With one bound, she gets up from the bed. I try to hold her back, but she rejects me. She walks past Will and approaches the door. She never turns her gaze away from Jake's. She approaches him more and more, she points her finger at him: « You, yes you! Look at me straight in the eyes because today is the last time you'll ever see me. Listen to me too, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't want to see you. I don't want to listen to you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. Any-thing. You are still dead in my eyes. I have no more sympathy for you, no more understanding. I would not find any excuse for you, no. Do you hear me? You are inexcusable. You're unforgivable. You're not my father, you're not. A father doesn't do this to his own child, whatever the reason. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU EVER AGAIN. NOTHING. I hope I made myself clear? » she's saying in a long tirade without interruption. She looks at him one more time, before turning around. She collects her stuff on the floor, put them in the bag. She takes the papers from Will's hand and she's motioning me to follow her. Passing through the doorway, she jostles Jake and says one last time: « I hate you! You're nothing to me. Nothing.»

She leaves us in the room, stunned by what has just happened. Will greet me and apologize, he must continue his tour. As for me, I looked at Jake one last time. I feel almost embarrassed for him, but he deserves it. I take my jacket and go to the door. He puts his arm on my chest to stop me: « Matt, please help me, I have to talk to her! »

« Don't touch me! » I shout. He immediately takes his hand out of me. « Listen to me, you'll never make me go against her wishes. Do you realize what she has been through in the last few years? She spent months drawing her head out of the water after your death or whatever it is, and now that she has returned to a normal and happy life, you come back and you think that everything will return as before? That's not how it works. That's not the real life. She's an amazing person, she's the best wife a man could ask for, she's a great friend, she's always there for the people she loves. She has the biggest heart. So, please, do me a favor, if you don't want her to suffer, leave her alone! Don't you dare to follow her or contacting her. I'm a good and decent man, but I've my limits when it's about the woman I love. So, you disappear of her life or you'll regret it. Now, if you will excuse me, my wife is waiting for me. »

« Just give her that on my behalf, » He handed me a letter. I take it reluctantly, but I think of Gabby who will necessarily want to know the truth at one time or another. I don't give him a last look and I leave the hospital room.

« What took you so long? » She rumbles at the end of the corridor.

« I just had to clarify a few things, don't worry. Ready to go home, love? »

« More than ready! » she answers. I put my arm around her shoulders and we make our way out.

Once seated in the car, I turn to Gabby in the passenger seat. « Are you sure everything is okay? »

« Yes, yes, I said all I had to say, don't worry, we have something else to focus on now, something positive. »

« Oh yes? »"

« Yes, the perfect gift to celebrate our tenth anniversary actually, »

« With all this, you had time to think about a gift? »

« Oh, you're cute, Matt. Of course I didn't, but it happened as if by magic, »

« You intrigue me, baby, »

« Well, that's the perfect word for the occasion! »

* * *

 **A/N ** : Here was the second chapter, I hope it wasn't too bad. I've tried to mix feelings so the story mix drama and romance. I hope you loved it, don't forget to tell me what your thoughts by leaving me a review. Love, G.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello Hello! For my dear friend Nour who is my best supporter about this story, here's the third chapter. It'll be a simple one, just Gabby and Matt's dealing with the afterwards of Jake's appearance at the hospital, and a romantic one with the baby announcement. As always, I'm really unsure about this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it. Don't forget to leave me a little review, it's a great motivation.

Sorry for possible mistakes in grammar or conjugation.

Have a good read!

Gaëlle

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

The road to our apartment was made in the greatest silence. Gabby has her face against the window of the car and looks into the void. She seems lost in her thoughts, which is understandable between her father's return, her accident and all that have followed. I decide to leave her alone, I just lay my hand on her thigh as I am used to, and I concentrate on the road, thinking of Gabby's words to Jake, of Jake's words, of this letter he confided to me. With these thoughts, my hand tightens Gabby's thigh more and more strongly which prompts her to turn her attention to me. She looks at me, still without a word, and puts her hand on mine.

We arrive at the apartment, tired, both physically and psychologically. Gabby goes straight to the sofa, falls into it and sinks her head into the cushions while grunting, her back ache bringing her back to reason.

« Be careful, baby, sit well for your back and neck! » I said to her from the kitchen, where I went to put some water to heat. I look at her from the counter of our open kitchen, even after ten years together, I still find her beautiful, even with a few scratches in the face. I approach her and I see her eyes closed. I sit on the edge of the sofa, put one hand on her arm and the other on her cheek. She turns her face more against the palm of my hand, seeming to find comfort there. « I love you, Gabby... You scared me, you know, » I whisper. She nods her head against my hand, her eyes still closed. « Never do that to me again, you're the love of my life and I love you more than anything in the world, I don't know what I'd do without you, » I continue. She opens her eyes, they are shining and foggy. Tears begin to flow, I sweep them with my thumb and I put a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes close again, I hear the ringing of the kettle. I install her more comfortably on the sofa, has the cushions in her back, and covers her with a soft blanket. « I'm coming back, » I said as I got up to go into the kitchen. I pour the water into two large cups that we received on the day of our wedding "Mr. Casey" and "Mrs. Casey. " I put two bags of citrus black tea that Gabby loves so much and puts the cups on a tray with some cookies when someone rings at the door. I hurry to go open to avoid waking Gabby, who seems to sink to sleep.

« Hey, » Kelly tells me when I open the door, and I smile.

« Hi Kelly, please come in! »

« You saw, I did not use my key! » He is laughing. « Where is Gabby? »

« In the sofa, I think she needs sleep... Do you want a tea? » I asked him, looking at the two cups I had prepared.

« With pleasure, it's freaking cold! » He answers, glancing briefly at the living room to make sure Gabby is well before settling on the other side of the counter. « How did it go at the hospital this morning? » He asks me.

« It was... How to say... Interesting! »

« What do you mean? »

« Uh, Jake… »

« What, Jake? »

« He... He was there…» I said, Kelly raises his head.

« No? Are you kidding me? »

« Kelly, really, you think I'd laugh with something so important! »

« What did he want? »

« He wanted to talk to Gabby, »

« And how did she react? »

« Like Gabby… At first she was decomposed, disoriented, and suddenly she pulled herself together and told him his four truths eyes in her eyes, more sure of her than ever. She told him he was nothing for her, she did not want to talk to him, not see him, and had nothing to do with him. Basically, she told him he was still dead to her, and she left... I found myself alone with him, he begged me to convince Gabby to listen... I refused, of course, saying that I will support my wife at all costs… » I told him.

« I know it's not my place, and I don't want to force her hand or find excuses for Jake, but I think she should listen to him... I mean, no one knows what has happened to him, why he did that, what he lived in that time... I don't know, I cannot help but think it's more complicated than that… »

« To tell the truth, he gave me a letter… »

« A letter? What do you mean? »

« He gave me a letter for Gabby, I don't know what it contains, I did not talk to Gabby about it yet... But I took it because, knowing her, she looks good now, she thinks that all this will fade and that after their conversation this morning, everything is over... But deep inside her she is shocked, sad, edgy and I'm sure she will want to know the truth sooner or later, »

« You did well, but you have to give it to her, she must read it, she must understand what happened all these years… » Kelly said.

« She doesn't want to know anything yet, I'll give her when the time comes, »

« I will be curious to know what it contains… » Kelly adds, understanding that he would not win this battle with me.

« Yes, me too,» I sigh. « I... I don't know how to handle all of this, I don't know what to do for her, I … »

« Matt, don't make yourself sick, just be there for her as you always have been... That's all she needs right away, her husband and his support, » I smiled at him as a sign of thank you when I hear footsteps coming to us. I raise my head and I see Gabby, in my old sweatshirt too big for her. She holds her back and rubs her eyes. Kelly follows my gaze, and turns around.

« Hey, come give me a hug! » He opened his arms wide. Gabby approaches and her little body is quickly encircled by Kelly's big muscled arms. « Remember, I will never abandon you, we promised it and I will stick to it. I will always, always, be there for you! » he said to her. Gabby walks away and kisses him on the cheek before approaching me. She sits on my lap, I surround her waist with my hands and tightly clasps her against me, placing my chin on her shoulder: «Do you feel better? » I asked her, and she nodded her head in reply.

« Thanks for everything, to the both of you… » she said in a voice almost inaudible. She turns her head towards me before turning her attention to Kelly and opening her mouth again: « What ... What are we doing now? » And we all look at each other thoughtfully.

« I... I think you should open… » Kelly starts talking before he stops short when he sees that I glare at him

« What? What do you both have? » Gabby wonders. « I know you, you hide something from me… »

« Let's just say that our opinions differ on what to do, but we agree on one point: the decision belongs to you… » Kelly catches up.

« Right now, I just want to put it all on pause, » Gabby said after taking a deep breath. « There's something else I need to concentrate on, » she said, taking a cookie and getting up.

Kelly looks at me questioningly, I shrug my shoulders for only answer.

* * *

 _Three days later_

 **GABBY'S POV**

I spent the last three days recovering both physically and psychologically. Matt was very attentive, he stayed with me at home, and we dragged together on the couch, in bed, just the need to find ourselves both cut off from the world and the latest news. Today we both go back to work. We get ready together in the bathroom, me in the shower and Matt at the sink. He hands me a towel when I get out of the shower, and I smile as he looks at me with concerned eyes.

« It will be fine? » He asks me.

« Of course, don't worry, » I answer, stroking his cheek.

« Gabs, it's recent, you should stay a little longer at home... The time the media storm passes, you know... And… » he presses his face into the palm of my hand. I look at him, knowing that there is more, to encourage him to continue. « And if, your... Uh, if Jake was there, if he followed you, if he wanted to get in touch with you at all costs... I'm afraid for you… » he confesses.

« I think that with what I told him the other day, it's pretty clear… »I said sarcastically.

« Gabby, you're my wife, I love you more than anything in the world and I don't want anything to happen to you… »

« Matt, I love you for that, but I'm sure everything will be fine, and even if he came across my path, which I don't really hope for, I don't think he would hurt me… » I cross my hands behind his neck.

« Maybe not physically… »

« Matt, he will not break me, I can promise you that! » I brush my face closer to his and kiss his lips. He finds comfort and kisses me in turn, before deepening our kiss and putting his hands on my hips to squeeze me hard against him. I break the contact and stroke his hair: « I'm fine, I promise you, » I told him, before I escape his arms and go get ready in the bedroom. He watches me from the threshold of the door, his arms crossed on his chest. I feel his look on me, but I don't turn around. I know he's worried, I know he would do everything to make me forget all the events of the last few weeks, but that's now part of my story, and although I'm not happy with it, I have to accept it and go forward. I put on my underwear before turning towards him, half naked. « Tonight, you and I, a restaurant by the lake to celebrate our ten years, if that's okay with you? » I ask him. He doesn't answer me, his eyes scan me up and down, I roll my eyes: « Incredible! Matthew Casey! Here the earth! Earth to Matthew Casey! » I say more and more loudly, clapping my fingers in front of his eyes.

« What? Sorry, I was distracted… » he smirks.

« It's reassuring that after ten years of relationship I always have the same effect to you! » I laughed, getting closer to him to caress his bare chest. He places his hands in the small of my back, which makes me shudder.

« I could say the same thing, » he said in my ear before I kissed him passionately. He breaks the kiss, totally titillated, « Uh, thank you for that. In short, let's resume our minds, what were you telling me? »

« Tonight, a romantic dinner by the lake! »I threw away from him to join our dressing room.

« Tonight I'll be at the firehouse, my love, »

« Oh yeah, where I'm headed! Well, it will be tomorrow night then! » I smiled as I put on my pants. I'm surprised when I see that I have trouble closing it.

Matt continues to watch me from the other side of the room and the situation seems to amuse him: « Need help perhaps? » He asks as he watches me waddling to try to close this damn button. I manage to close it, I straighten up and as soon as I breathe, the closure and button crack. The button ends up landing at the feet of Matt, who cannot help but laugh before my sulky pout. « Well then, Mrs. Casey, we ate too many cakes? » He teases me, before crouching and picking up the button.

« You don't think so well… » I whisper, so that he doesn't hear. I fall on another outfit, and this time it's at the level of the chest that it blocks. I resign myself, and tells me that it's really time that I announce it to Matt. I will plan everything for tomorrow night, it will be the perfect gift for our ten years. « Okay, we're going to be late, I'm dropping you? » I suggested to him as I made my way to the entrance of the apartment to put on my shoes and my coat. Matt follows me, already in uniform.

« Let's go, beauty! » He slams my butt.

* * *

I arrive in court thirty minutes later. Many journalists are present in front of the building, cameramen, microphones... I park on the side where Paul is waiting for me to escort myself inside.

« What's all this bazaar? » I asked him, groaning.

« The case does not fade, the media want to know the truth, » Paul announces. « I'm glad you're okay! » He hugs me quickly.

« Thank you for everything, » I smiled, and we go back through the emergency exit, away from all this media hustle. I join my office under the pity of everyone. When I get to my office, I look at the people around me, including Paul, Robin, my clerk, and representatives of the Prosecutor, « Well, listen, it's not going to be possible! What happened happened, but I'm fine. I'm not porcelain, I'm strong and I'm fine, I assure you. I will ask you just one thing: to work in the more normal conditions possible, and not to be bound in this case in any way whatsoever. I understand that the investigation is continuing, that many questions will arise, that language will loose, that rumor will run, but I don't want to be involved in all this. »

« Gabby, you know working here is going to be complicated? » Robin remarked to me.

« Of course, I'm aware that I'm going to hear about it, but I don't want you or Paul or anyone working on this investigation to talk to me directly about it. I don't want to work on it, I don't want to know the details, I just want to pursue my life as normally as possible… »

« Well, we respect your choice, » Paul said, putting his hand on my shoulder. « But, I just want you to know that you may be heard in this case, »

« Obviously, and I will answer all the questions that can be asked, don't worry! » I smiled before entering my office, sitting comfortably, and making a first sort of all the documents and files on my desk.

« Mrs. Casey? » Ellen knocks at my door.

« Yes, Ellen? What can I do for you? »

« I just came up to you on your next hearings, » she said as she walked into the office. She goes to the piles of files: « I have prepared everything, files are sorted by audience and by order of role, I have noted the dates and hours on it… »

« Thanks for everything, Ellen! » I smiled at her.

« There's something else, » she said, embarrassed, on the threshold of the door.

« Yes? »

« I... I'm constantly disturbed by reporters on the phone… » I look at her, amazed. « They... They want a statement from you about your father… »

« Don't call him like that, I beg you! » I cut her.

« Excuse me, they want a statement from you on this whole situation. I don't know what to tell them… »

« I... I will contact a friend of mine who works in a newspaper and I will see what I can do. Thanks, Ellen! »

« Please, » she said before closing the door of my office. I sink into my chair, sighing and crossing my hands on my stomach. I lower my head to look at my little belly, I caress and tries to focus on this positive event. For the moment that's all that counts.

* * *

 **MATT'S POV**

At the firehouse, everyone goes about his business. Some watch the news, others read the newspaper, but the main information remains the same. I sit at the end of the table, a coffee in my hands, everyone looks at me without daring to approach the subject. They all know Gabby, she's like a sister, like a daughter to them. I know they're worried, I know they're dying to ask questions as well. Kelly enters the common room and watches the scene in front of him. Never before has the common room been so quiet. He sits down beside me before turning his chair towards the rest of the room: « Guys, you know you can talk, right? »

« We know, Lieutenant, it's just that we don't know what to say… » Cruz answers.

« How is she doing? » Hermann finally ended up asking the question.

I raise my head, and look at them one by one: « As one can go in such a situation… »

« She' said she's fine,» Kelly completes.

« Maybe we could have a little party at Molly's tomorrow night to change her mind? » Otis suggests.

« Uh, no, not tomorrow night, we already have something planned! » I announced to them, as I got up to go and get some more coffee.

« Oh, hot plans? » Kelly teases me, loud enough for everyone to hear and turn to us.

« No, Kelly, you see, we're going to celebrate something you're not ready to celebrate… » I laughed and he looked at me pretending to be upset. « Gabby and I have been together for ten years… » I smirk.

« What, already? » Hermann questions.

« And yes, guys! » I laugh.

« Ten years around them, you cannot imagine the calvary! » Kelly laughs loudly.

« When is a little Casey coming? » Otis asks.

« Yes, it would be about time! » Cruz added.

« Oh, you know, with what's going on, I'm not sure it's the right time... But between us, I cannot wait to start a family with Gabby! » I smiled proudly.

« He is handsome. She is beautiful. They are romantic. They are in love. What more could the people want? » Hermann starts, like a proud father of his children, but he is quickly interrupted by the bells calling us on a burning building.

« Let's make a time-out in this pink world with sequins! » Severide shouts as he heads to the apparatus floor.

* * *

 _The next day_

The calls were chained, and between the fires and road accidents caused by the ice and snow, we did not have time to have breakfast. We go out of the firehouse, and I see Gabby, dressed warmly, leaning against our car, holding two cups of smoking coffee in her hands.

« He really has the perfect wife… » Otis whispers to Cruz.

« And yes, Otis! » I slapped his back, passing by them and running with small strides towards my wife. « Hey you! » I smiled as I approached her, being careful not to slip.

« Good morning my love, » she smiled as she handed me my cup. « Happy anniversary, » she said before I kissed her. Then I whisper the same words against her lips. « Ready to go warm up at home? I cooked you a great breakfast! » She said, taking my bag.

« What have I done to deserve this? » I ask as I get into the car.

« Being the perfect husband on a daily basis? » She answers me as she starts the car.

« It's because I have the best wife in the world… » I lay my hand on her thigh and lay a kiss on her neck.

* * *

Once at the apartment, we sit comfortably on the sofa for breakfast. Gabby is pensive and seems lost. «Are you okay? " I ask her.

« I... I don't know what to do… »

« What do you mean? »

« Journalists don't stop calling to my office to ask me questions about this whole story, the investigation continues before my eyes and although I don't want to hear about it, it comes back to my ears every time… »

« This is not surprising, it still makes the headlines... And knowing that you are a judge, it must make things more exciting for them! They are vultures, vipers, who only want crunchy to sell... So obviously the father of a judge who simulated his death and come back years later, it interests them, you doubt… »

« Thank you, Matt, it's very reassuring what you tell me… »

« Baby, you know very well what I mean. The decision belongs to you once again, and I would support you no matter what you decide: talk to your father or not, talk to journalists or not… »

« Matt, I know you're supporting me, but what I need is your honest opinion… »

« I... Actually, there's something you need to know... I did not tell you everything, »

« What do you mean? » She frowns.

« The other day, at the hospital… » I start talking. She places her fork, and turns to me. « After you left like a fury, your father, well Jake, stopped me and told me he wanted to talk to you, that he wanted me to convince you to talk to him… » she glared at me . « Relax babe, I told him that I would always support my wife in her decisions and that what he had done was unforgivable. I told you, I am on your side, always, don't ever doubt that, » I take her hands in mine. « What I want is that you consider this possibility… »

« I ... I can not, Matt, you know it very well... Not now, it's too much, I cannot bear it, » she sobbed. To comfort her, I stroke her hands delicately.

« I know, I know... That's why I took a letter that he wrote to you and he asked me to give you, » I said, standing up and heading toward my office to give it to her. I sit again on the couch and hand her the envelope. She takes it in her trembling hands. She places each of her hands on the sides of the envelope, as if to tear it. I put my hands on her forearms to prevent it. « Don't do that, I don't want you to regret it. You will open it when you're ready, but do not tear it... Keep it somewhere, even if you never open it, but keep it there, you might need it one day… » I tell her. I lay my hands on her cheeks and erase her tears with my thumbs before putting a kiss on her forehead.

« And... And for the media, what am I doing? » She asks me, placing her head on my chest.

« Make a statement, a simple and brief statement. It will calm the ardor of the journalists… » I caress her brown curls.

« I thought I would give a call to Jane for that, that she publishes it in her columns… »

« Very good idea, call now, do what you have to do and afterwards we will enjoy this special day, together, only the two of us… » I pose a kiss on her temple.

« Thank you my love. Thank you for everything, I love you, you know, » she kisses me on the lips.

« I love you too! Never doubt it! » I smiled at her.

« I will never doubt it, you are always there for me… »

« In the good as in the bad times, remember? » I lay my forehead against hers and fixed her gaze.

* * *

 **GABBY'S POV**

In the evening, after a day under the duvet with the man I love, I'm preparing for our anniversary dinner date. The day before, I bought a little black dress covering my nascent forms, the dress Matt offered me for my birthday a month earlier, already no longer as comfortable. I also went for more detailed medical exams than last week to find out the details. According to Natalie I am more than three months pregnant, which explains the changes of my body. When I think that I had not noticed anything. I put on fine black tights, my flared dress in black cloth tied at the front and a pair of flat black boots. I put make-up slightly and smooth my hair. Matt is in the room, wearing a white shirt and a black suit. I like when he leaves the first button unbuttoned, it's sexy. I prepare my handbag and take care to put a small package inside without Matt seeing it.

« Wow, my wife is resplendent! » He said when I entered the room.

« And, my husband is sexy! » I wrap my arms around his waist.

« We throw it away! » He laughs before kissing me languorously. I caress his chest through his shirt, I feel his muscles and his abdominal and I feel him shiver under the effect of my movements. «I think we should go, otherwise I will not resist… » he moans.

« Let's go! » I took his hand.

We arrive at the restaurant and we settle on the panoramic terrace which offers a splendid view on the lake. The waiter offers us a glass of champagne, which I decline in favor of a cocktail without alcohol while Matt decides to take a whiskey. I am surprised that he does not question my choice, but reassured. The waiter takes our order and brings us appetizers. Around our meal, we rewrite the world, we discuss the last ten years, all that we have lived, everything that we have gone through.

« I have a gift for you, » Matt told me once our dishes were cleared.

« Me too… » I smiled. I take the packet out of my bag, while Matt pulls a box out of the inner pocket of his jacket. « Oh, a feeling of déjà vu, » I smiled, remembering the evening when he asked me to become his wife. He smiled too, and handed me the open box: « I saw this wonder ring the other day and it made me think of you. It perfectly complements your wedding ring and your engagement ring, it's fine so you can carry it with and I had it engraved our initials and our anniversary date... Somehow it's the ring that I never could offer you when we first meet… »

« It's so beautiful, Matt… » I say, moved. It's a petite twisted vine diamond ring in which ribbons of pavé set diamonds and high-polish precious metal appear gracefully woven together in a nature-inspired design. Matt passes the ring on my finger, where it joins my wedding ring, a petite shared prong diamond ring, and my assorted engagement ring with a carat round diamond. « Thank you my love, » I kiss him passionately. We are interrupted by the waiter who bring our chocolate desserts. We thank him and I admire my three rings, each more beautiful than the others, all symbolizing a period of our history. « I also have a gift... a special gift… » I announce to Matt, who takes my hand in his.

« Special? What do you mean? » He asks me, surprised.

« It's not a gift I can give you right away, but it doesn't mean that it's not invaluable… » I reply. He looks at me, amazed.

« I don't understand… »

« Let's eat our dessert first, then you'll understand… » I smiled, tears rushing to my eyes.

 **MATT'S POV**

I look at Gabby, surprised, but I execute. I drink a sip of wine before attacking my chocolate cake. We enjoy our dessert in a comfortable silence. Gabby watches me, scarcely touching her dessert, I wonder why. A few minutes later, I take the last bite on my plate, and I see an inscription on the plate. I turn to Gabby, who smiles at me and makes me eat the remaining custard. I execute and I see the inscription better and better: « _You're going to be a dad_ ». I turn to Gabby, who has a big smile and fuzzy eyes. She nods to confirm that I read, before stretching a gift box. I open it, and discover two small packages. Inside the first one is a pregnancy test. At the top, a label is hung with a cord: « _Baby Casey will join you next year. I'm planning to make my arrival on the first day of summer!_ ». I open the second package, this is a black baby pajamas. In the middle, the logo of the fire department of Chicago is printed as well as a helmet bearing the number '81' and a truck. Around, is inscribed: « _Future Firefighter In Training (just like daddy)_ ».

I take Gabby in my arms and hold her tight against me. I put my head in her neck and kisses her. I walk away from her, put my hands in her hair and kiss her full mouth. Our smiles and our tears of joys mingle with the rhythm of our kisses. « "t's the most beautiful gifts, » I said against her lips. « I am going to be a dad! » I yelled in the restaurant, as if we were alone in the world.

« Yes, you're going to be a daddy. Our life will change, our life will become something new. You'll hold so close and tenderly a tiny part of you, you'll feel a love you can't explain, that strengthens every day. You're going to be a daddy and you'll be perfect in every single way. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be able to call you my husband, and this baby will be the luckiest baby ever to be able to call you its daddy… I love you so so much, » Gabby tells me before kissing me again.

« That's the positive thing you were talking about the other day? »

« Definitely! We're building our own little family, and these days, that's all that matters, » she kisses me again. « My goal now is to build up the wall of positivity so high around us that no matter what negativity comes our way, it can't get through but bounces off and no longer affects our well being. The only thing we need to focus on right now is us and this little human being, nothing else. That's why I wanted to move forward and forget this whole story… » she explains. I just nodded, understanding my wife's choice but knowing full well that it's going to be more complicated than she thinks. Having a child while her own father just resurfaced is not going to be easy. I take her in my arms again, hold her tight against me and tell her that I love her. That's all she needs right now, and she's all I need.

* * *

 **A/N** : Here! I do not think this is a very good chapter, but now that it is written, so much publish it. Do not hesitate to tell me what you think. See you later for another update. Love, G.


End file.
